Elektra (Live-Action Marvel Universe)
Elektra Natchios is an anti-heroine from the Marvel Universe and is the love interest of Matt Murdock/Daredevil. She is known to have athletic abilities, martial arts skills and enhanced agility. She starred in a films: Daredevil (2003) and the same name which the film has met with mostly negative reception from critics. She was played by Jennifer Garner. Her Past When Elektra was little, her mother give her a necklace with a Braille inscription after her mother died. The Present Daredevil (2003) In the present day, Matt meets Elektra Natchios, the daughter of Nikolas Natchios, a businessman who has dealings with Wilson Fisk, a rich executive who is also the criminal leader known as the Kingpin. When Nikolas tries to bail on his dealings with Fisk, the mobster hires the Irish hitman Bullseye, who has preternatural aim, to kill him. Matt tries to stop Bullseye, but Bullseye ultimately succeeds in killing Nikolas and framing Matt in the process. Elektra vows to exact revenge, while reporter Ben Urich discovers his secret identity. Believing Matt to have done good things for Hell's Kitchen, Urich tells Matt that Bullseye is going after Elektra next. Matt tracks Bullseye, but is attacked by Elektra, who plans to use her own training in martial arts to avenge her father's death. When she manages to remove his mask, she discovers Matt's secret identity and innocence. Forced to fight Bullseye alone, Elektra is overpowered and killed by the hitman. Elektra (2005 Film) After being killed in Daredevil, Elektra Natchios is revived by a blind martial arts master called Stick. She is brought to his training compound to learn Kimagure, an ancient martial arts discipline that provides its practitioners with precognition as well as the ability to resurrect the dead. Elektra is soon expelled because of her inability to let go of her rage. She leaves and uses her training to become a contract killer. Years later, Elektra infiltrates a heavily guarded area, kills the guards, and manages to slay her target DeMarco. Elektra's agent McCabe receives an unusually large offer from an anonymous client wishing to hire Elektra's services. The only stipulation; she must spend a few days in a rented home on the island where the assassination is to be performed before the names of the targets are revealed. During the wait, Elektra finds a girl Abby who tried to swipe Elektra's necklace and Elektra sends her away. While meditating, Elektra meets and befriends Abby's father Mark Miller. Abby later invites Elektra to dinner on Mark's behalf. Later that day, Elektra discovers that Abby, like Elektra herself, has obsessive-compulsive disorder. Elektra develops a romantic interest in Mark, but soon learns he and Abby are the targets she has been hired to kill. Elektra spares them and leaves, but later returns in time to protect them from assassins sent by The Hand, a crime syndicate of ninja mercenaries. Meanwhile, Roshi, master of The Hand, learns of the failed attempt and permits his son Kirigi to lead a new team of assassins to kill Elektra and return with Abby, referred to as "The Treasure". Elektra tries to leave Abby and Mark with Stick, but he scolds her into protecting them herself. She then drives Mark and Abby to McCabe's country house, but is followed by Kirigi, Typhoid, Stone, Kinkou, and Tattoo. Elektra flees with Mark and Abby through a secret underground exit to the orchard, while McCabe sacrifices himself to allow them to escape. Kirigi and the assassins hunt down Elektra, Mark, and Abby in the forest nearby. Elektra manages to kill Stone, while Abby and Mark kill Kinkou with one of his own daggers. As Elektra is distracted by the revelation that Abby has martial arts skills, Typhoid gives Elektra the "Kiss of Death". Abby is captured by Kirigi. Suddenly, Stick and his Chaste ninjas arrive, forcing Kirigi, Typhoid, and Tattoo to retreat. Stick manages to save Elektra from death and takes them under his protection. Stick confirms Abby is a martial arts prodigy which is the "Treasure" of martial arts whom the Hand seek to use. Elektra learns that she was a Treasure herself and her mother was a casualty of the fight between The Chaste and The Hand with her as reason. She also learns that Stick set up the murder contract on Mark and Abby in order to test Elektra's propensity for compassion. Elektra astrally projects herself to a meeting with Kirigi and challenges him to a fight; the winner claiming Abby for their own purpose. Elektra returns to her childhood home to face Kirigi, and finally remembers he was her mother's killer. Elektra is defeated by Kirigi, but Abby arrives and engages him long enough for Elektra to recuperate. Elektra and Abby then escape and hide in a hedge maze but are separated when Abby is captured by snakes dispatched by Tattoo. Elektra finds Tattoo and kills him, saving Abby in the process. Elektra engages Kirigi a second time and manages to kill him. Typhoid poisons Abby, the same way she did to Elektra earlier, killing her in the process. Elektra kills Typhoid and successfully resurrects Abby, overcoming her rage. When Mark comes to take Abby, he and Elektra kiss and go their separate ways. Just as Elektra leaves the grounds of her childhood home for the final time, she meets Stick and the two exchange words to each other. Elektra departs, knowing Abby and Mark will be safe. Trivia *For the role of Elektra, many actresses were looked into with considerations including Penélope Cruz, Salma Hayek, Natalie Portman, Lucy Liu, Jessica Alba, and Katie Holmes. A short-list was eventually made, giving the choices of Jennifer Garner, Jolene Blalock, Mía Maestro and Rhona Mitra. Garner finally becoming the actress to land the role. Garner said of the character, "I think she's strong and cool and beautiful and smart. She'd be a good role model." Garner noted the costume would be different, as Elektra in comics often wears red satin but in the film wears black leather. Garner explained, "The red would never have worked for hiding a harness, and I know this sounds ridiculous, but you have to protect your skin a little bit. They throw me around so much on the rooftop that I got cut through the leather, so imagine if I hadn't had anything." *Jennifer Garner portrays Elektra in Daredevil and Elektra. She is the only actor to appear in both films. *Jennifer Garner is currently married to Ben Affleck who portrayed the title character and Garner's on-screen love interest in Daredevil until they separated in 2015. Similar Heroes *Amy Rose and Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) *Daphne Blake (Scooby Doo) *Téa Gardner (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Belle (Disney's Beauty and The Beast) *Queen Elsa (Frozen) *Sam Sparks (Cloudy with Chance of Meatball) *Jewel (Rio) *Nala (The Lion King) *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) *Roxanne Ritchi (Megamind) *Tina Carlyle (The Mask) *Blossom and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Lois Lane (Superman) *Angie (Shark Tale) *Dana Tan (Batman Beyond) *Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear: Star of Command) *Rachel Dawes (The Dark Knight Series) *Nancy Olivia Thompson, Lori Campbell and Nancy Holbrook (Nightmare of Elm Street Series) *Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Akima Kunimoto (Titan A.E) *Princess Atta (Bug's Life) *Rose DeWitt Bukater (Titanic) *Princess Bala (AntZ) *Shira (Ice Age 4) *Leah Estrogen (Osmosis Jones) *Meg (Disney's Hercules) *Trish (Devil May Cry) Gallery Elektra 2.jpeg|Elektra's first appearance Elektra 3.jpeg|"What are you? Blind?" -asking why Matt didn't get the honey until she realize that he's blind Matt vs Elektra.jpeg|Matt vs Elektra Elektra 4.jpeg|"My name is Elektra" Elektra_12.png Elektra 5.jpeg|Elektra meet Matt again Elektra_14.jpeg|Elektra's heroic smiles Elektra 6.jpeg|Elektra in the rain Matt and Elektra.png|Matt and Elektra in the rain Matt and Elektra.jpg|Matt and Elektra's kiss Matt and Elektra 2.jpeg|Matt and Elektra making love Elektra 7.jpeg|Elektra was at the black and white ball Matt and Elektra 4.jpeg|Matt and Elektra dance Elektra 8.jpeg|Elektra taking off Matt's glasses so she can see his eyes Elektra 9.jpeg|After seeing her father being killed, she grab the gun and started to shoot Daredevil Elektra mourning her father's Death.jpeg|Elektra mourning her father's Death Eletkra's_Revenge.png|Eletkra want revenge on her father's death and blames Daredevil for murdering her father Elektra 10.jpeg|Elektra training by seeking revenge on Daredevil Elektra's_Ready.png|Elektra's ready after finishing her training Elektra 11.jpeg|Elektra seeking revenge on Daredevil Elektra and Matt 4.jpeg|Elektra realize that Matt is daredevil and knowing that he didn't kill her father, but he was trying to protect her Elektra 12.jpeg|Elektra's tears of sadness Elektra_and_Daredevil.jpeg|Elektra is getting revenge on Bulleye after realize that he's the one who kill her father Elektra's Death.jpeg|Elektra was killed by Bulleye Elektra and Matt 5.jpeg|Elektra went to Matt before she dies Elektra and Matt 6.jpeg|Matt mourning over Elektra's Death Elektra Natchios (Earth-701306) 004.jpg|Elektra in her own movie Category:Heroines Category:Anti Hero Category:In love heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Titular Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Genius Category:Heroic Liars Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Pure of heart Category:Fighter Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Neutral Good Category:Femme Fatale Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Amazons Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Rich Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:False Antagonist Category:Aristocrats Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Narrators Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Bully Slayers Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Detectives Category:Determinators Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Conquerors Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Harmonizers Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Heroes from the past Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Magic Category:Immortals Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Inconclusive Heroes Category:Ingenue Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Leaders Category:Mentor Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Control Freaks Category:Non-Action Category:Nurturer Category:Omniscient Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Outright Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Paragon Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Passionate Learners Category:Philanthropists Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Victims Category:Rivals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Scapegoat Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Successful Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Successors Category:The Hero Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Tomboys Category:Traitor Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Villain's Descendant Category:Rescuers Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Wanderers Category:Weaklings Category:Wise Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Parents